


A Taste Of Your Own Medicine

by LarielRomeniel



Series: Dispatches From The Time Bureau [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Advice, Friendship, Gen, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: Ava's having trouble with Hank Heywood. Nate offers some advice.





	A Taste Of Your Own Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> I like the sibling dynamic we saw between Ava and Nate in 4x02. I think these two can teach each other a few things. This is the first lesson.

Nate pushed open the door to the Director’s office. “Hey, Ava, did you get a chance to look at-- _ whoa!” _

He turned to steel just before a dart hit him between the eyes. Ava huffed as the projectile clattered to the floor.

“Nate, how many times do I have to tell you and Gary to knock first?” she asked in exasperation.

Nate unsteeled and bent to pick up the dart. “Sorry, Ava. Guess I’ll start now that I know you have a dartboard on your door.” He turned to close the door. “When did you put it…” 

He trailed off as he saw the dartboard, bearing a photo of his father. There were darts sticking out of the photo’s eyes, and one smack-dab in the middle of his nose. “Oh.”

He turned back to Ava. “So, this is what, therapy?”

Ava flopped into her chair with a sound that was half-growl, half-sigh. “Your father is the worst tightass I’ve ever met! ‘Director Sharpe, these forms must be done in triplicate.’ ‘Director Sharpe, your agency’s training leaves a lot to be desired. I suggest you start talking to the Commanding General at Parris Island.’ ‘Director Sharpe, just because we gave you $4.2 billion doesn’t mean you can use that money however you please!’” She shook her head. “Was he always like this?”

Nate chuckled and took the seat on the other side of the desk. “Demanding? Yes. He and Mom homeschooled me because they were afraid to send me to school with my hemophilia. Hank was the toughest teacher I ever had.”

“It’s more than just demanding, though,” Ava said. “He’s… he doesn’t tolerate mistakes. Even little ones. It’s just… spit and polish, toe the line, and he doesn’t want to hear explanations! He’s...”

“Just like you?” Nate interrupted. When Ava stared at him, he said, “Ava, you just described what  _ you _ and pretty much everyone else at the Time Bureau were like toward the Legends when we first met. Just minus the drawn guns and calling us losers and firing on the Waverider.”

Ava’s jaw had dropped as Nate spoke. She shut her mouth, then after a moment said, “You guys had  _ broken time...” _

“And we were trying to fix it. But you weren’t too interested in hearing our side of the story. Not at first.” Nate grinned. “You know, Ray and I had our own dartboard. Guess whose picture was on it?”

Ava’s eyebrows went up, then she shook her head again and chuckled. “I was that bad?”

“For a while. You got better.”

“I don’t suppose I can just claim it was a different version of me?”

He let out a laugh. “The clone defense? Ava, don’t worry about it. You got better, and Hank will too. He already is with me. Just… give it time.”

“If you say so. But… I think I owe all the Legends an apology when I see them again.” She smiled now. “And I owe Sara some fabulous make-up sex.”

“Aaaand  _ that’s _ more than I needed to know!”

“Consider it payback for wandering around the Bureau in your boxers!” Ava laughed. “Now, what did you need me to look at?”

Chuckling, Nate pushed a report across the desk, and they got to work.


End file.
